The use of collapsible structures is desired in a number of industries. One use of collapsible structures that can be found in many industries is for protection from the elements or weather, such as the sun, wind or rain. For example, in the marine industry, watercraft users utilize structures sometimes called bimini tops to protect the occupants of the watercraft from exposure to the elements. Other examples include tents and canopies.
As with most weather related accessories, the ability to employ the structure in undesirable weather and collapse and store the structure in desirable weather is advantageous. In the marine industry, the ability to easily deploy, properly tension the fabric and stow a structure, such as a bimini, is additionally advantageous for variety of other reasons such as when passing under a low bridge, when in a boat lift, when adding a boat cover, etc. Therefore, there is a need for a structure that can be moved between a deployed position and stowed position quickly and easily.
In the marine industry, some current biminis use a series of ‘U’ shaped structural members joined together. However, the junctions of the structural framework for such biminis may be irregular for a number of reasons. For example, the angle of the axis of rotation for one joint in a frame may not be the same as the angle of the axis of rotation of any other joint in the same frame or the same joint in another frame and may not be predictable. By way of another example, the path of rotation for a structural element of a junction may be arcuate, e.g. non-planar. Such irregular junctions may be because of manufacturing and installation tolerances, the desire to have a single bimini fit or retrofit a number of different marine vehicle profiles, or the additional cost to add additional bends or structures. For such junctions, having a variety of hinges or joints with a single axis of rotation at differing angles may be impractical due to cost and complexity of manufacture, or impossible with respect to structural elements with non-planar movements.
Currently, there are joints that can accommodate some irregular junctions, such as ball and socket, universal and heim bearing style joints. However, such joints have not been fully optimized. One problem with some such joints is that they allow rattling. This can be very inconvenient and annoying when such joints are used in structures that will often encounter vibrations, e.g. a boat on waves. Another problem with some such joints is that they must be permanently affixed to a structure and cannot later be moved or their location adjusted. Yet another problem with some such joints is that they are expensive due to the machining and/or installation of the joint. Another problem with some such joints is that they are made from heavy and/or expensive metal materials. Another problem with some such joints is that they have a low pull-out resistance. Yet another problem with some such joints is that they permit free movement and/or rotation of one part of the joint in relation to the other part of the joint. This can result in an increased likelihood of failure as the parts wear down from constant movement and friction.
Sometimes such joints designed to provide some tolerance in the angle of the axis of rotation of the joint, such as described above, are avoided due to cost, complexity of installation, likelihood of failure and/or weight, in place of joints that provide no tolerance in the angle of the axis of rotation of the joint. In order to obtain some tolerance to the angle in the axis of rotation of the joint, the joint is not tightly or securely attached to the frame structures comprising the junction. Although this may provide for some tolerance in the axis of rotation of the joint, it creates a safety issue and could increase the failure rate of the joint. Further, having a joint that is allowed to have free movement and/or not tightly or securely attached can allow a lot of play or movement when deployed and the watercraft is in motion. This can be not only inconvenient and noisy, but can also create a safety issue.
Further, the boating industry includes many recreational users. Recreational users may choose not to deploy such covers or enclosures or, worse yet, deploy them contrary to the manufacturer's instructions, so as to avoid the frustration, difficulty and/or annoyance. Such use can be unsafe and/or result in damage to the cover or enclosure.
Although the above example is illustrated through a description of a type of bimini top, other marine tops and accessories such as covers have similar issues as do other collapsible accessories in many different industries.
As such, there is a need for hardware that allows the angle of the axis of rotation to be adjusted and wherein the joint depresses rattling, cost and weight and has a higher pull-out resistance. There is also a need for hardware that can be selectively engaged, such that the parts of the joint are prevented from moving and/or rattling, and disengaged, such that the parts of the joint are not prevented from moving. There is also a need for hardware that can be easily and quickly transitioned from a locked position to unlocked position. There is also a need for hardware that can be securely and easily attached to frame structures and reduces the likelihood of failure. There is also a need for hardware that can be made from a material other than metals to reduce the cost and weight of the hardware.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that one or more aspects of this invention can meet certain objectives, while one or more other aspects can lead to certain other objectives. Other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in this summary and descriptions of the disclosed embodiment, and will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. Such objects, features, benefits and advantages will be apparent from the above as taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and all reasonable inferences to be drawn therefrom.